Digichatroom-Part 1
by Sora Ishida
Summary: not much romance at first but it'll get there, and the rating isn't right but it'll fit in other parts of fanfic later on...(I wanna keep the ratings the same) he he he Yamato's login name is coolguy_SL


Digichatroom-Part 1  
  
A/N: first time posting fanfic. (DON'T BE MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
all the kids are now 18, 17, 16, and 14 okay???????????? (or around that age)  
  
coolguy_SL hello???   
comp_whiz Hi, Yamato!  
coolguy_SL is anyone else here???  
comp_whiz don't think so.  
coolguy_SL so…  
comp_whiz so…what does 'SL' stand for???  
coolguy_SL nothing! ^_^'  
comp_whiz uh huh…  
coolguy_SL wonder if anyone else is gonna log on  
*sweet_ST has just logged on*  
sweet_ST hey, guys!  
comp_whiz hi  
coolguy_SL hey, Sora, sup???  
sweet_ST we just lost a soccer game against the guys…:(  
coolguy_SL aw…too bad  
comp_whiz who were you playin against???  
*sccrchamp has just logged on*  
sccrchamp he he he, beat your team, Sora!  
comp_whiz never mind  
sweet_ST we'll get you next time  
sccrchamp oh, I'm SO scared! LOL  
coolguy_SL anyways…  
sccrchamp what?  
coolguy_SL so…what do we talk about?  
*KidTK has just logged on*  
sweet_ST hey, Takeru!  
KidTK coolguy_SL, he he he :)  
comp_whiz you know what it stands for????  
KidTK yup  
comp_whiz WHAT??? WHAT IS IT??????  
KidTK can't tell :)  
coolguy_SL tell and I WILL kill you  
KidTK I won't…*grins evilly*   
coolguy_SL I'M SERIOUS!!!  
sccrchamp if it's such a big secret to Yamato, WHAT IS IT TAKERU????????????????????????????????????????????????  
sweet_ST whoa! Calm yourself!  
coolguy_SL better not say ANYTHING Takeru!  
KidTK SL stands for…  
comp_whiz WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?  
sccrchamp WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT!!!!!!!!  
sweet_ST actually now I'M starting to become anxious as to what it is  
coolguy_SL I'll tell you guys…eventually  
sweet_ST anyone wanna go see a movie later???  
coolguy_SL SURE  
sccrchamp HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
comp_whiz maybe  
KidTK can't  
sweet_ST well, g2g now. Later! C-ya, Matt and Tai! Meet me at the theatre in an hour! Oh yeah, ask Mimi, Kari, and Joe if they log on! Buh bye!  
*sweet_ST has just logged off*  
*Pr_Mimi has just logged on*  
Pr_Mimi HEY, GUYS!!! Guess what I just did????  
comp_whiz what, shop???  
Pr_Mimi how'd you know????  
sccrchamp LOL kinda OBVIOUS knowin you  
coolguy_SL gonna go now!  
KidTK getting ready for SOMETHING????  
coolguy_SL SHUT UP!!!!!  
*coolguy_SL has just logged off*  
sccrchamp I'm gonna go too, later all!  
*sccrchamp has just logged off*  
Pr_Mimi ready for what???   
KidTK you'll find out real soon!  
comp_whiz how bout now?  
KidTK naw!  
comp_whiz *pleading* PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
KidTK hmmmm…………………………………………………………… ..………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….no  
comp_whiz I'm gonna go now too  
Pr_Mimi well, since only Takeru and I would be here, I guess I'll go too, bye!  
KidTK BYE!  
*Pr_Mimi has just logged off*  
*KidTK has just logged off*  
*comp_whiz has just logged off*  
  
Sora waited outside the theatre.  
Both Yamato and Taichi arrived at the same time.  
"Hey, guys!" Sora called out cheerfully.  
"Hi!" Yamato and Taichi both smiled.  
"No one else is coming?" Sora asked.  
"Oh, sorry, we kinda forgot to ask and we also logged off after you left," Taichi explained.  
"Oh, okay. Let's go!" Sora went in line to get tickets.  
"Wait! What movie are we seeing???"  
"Boys and Girls." (a/n I know this movie didn't come out yet, but I think Freddie is hot)  
"Okay…" Taichi replied. "I'm gonna go get popcorn, want some?"  
"Sure," both Sora and Yamato answered.  
Later that night…  
  
*coolguy_SL has just logged on*  
*sweet_ST has just logged on*  
sweet_ST that was SO much fun!  
coolguy_SL YOU BET :)  
sweet_ST what was really funny was when you threw popcorn at the couple in front of us since they were making out WAY too much! LOL  
coolguy_SL we definitely have to do this sometime again!  
sweet_ST for sure! :) can't wait! Remember when Taichi started to laugh for no reason???  
coolguy_SL YES! LMAO!  
sweet_ST the people beside us kept on telling Taichi to shut up, but it just made him laugh even more. Is he on crack???  
coolguy_SL YES! LOL  
sweet_ST he he he…  
sweet_ST gotta go now! C ya later Yamato!  
coolguy_SL bye! Can't wait till we talk on this again!  
sweet_ST :) me too! Lates!  
*sweet_ST has just logged off*  
(Yamato waits for a while for someone to log on)  
*Pr_Mimi has just logged on*  
Pr_Mimi hey, Yamato!  
coolguy_SL hi  
Pr_Mimi wow! No one else is here like they said they would be  
coolguy_SL Sora just logged off a while ago  
Pr_Mimi so it's just us two  
coolguy_SL I guess  
Pr_Mimi well anyways, if I tell you something…promise not to laugh or tell anyone else?????????????????????  
coolguy_SL I guess  
Pr_Mimi but what does SL stand for?  
coolguy_SL I'll tell you some other time  
Pr_Mimi alright, fine.  
(Mimi doesn't write anything for one minute)  
coolguy_SL what is it??????????  
Pr_Mimi Might as well get this over with. I like you a lot  
*coolguy_SL has just logged off*  
  
to be continued 


End file.
